


A Meeting with Gat

by memai



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memai/pseuds/memai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the yacht blew up, what remained of the Saints wondered about the Playa's fate... including his sister, Lia. Determined to wrong rights, she seeks out Johnny Gat and demands answers from him. A sort of origins story for my original Saints Lieutenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting with Gat

It really wasn’t the place Lia expected to find a notorious banger like Johnny Gat. Nestled in the middle of a modest suburb, with a neat lawn and clean walls. She expected… well, she wasn’t sure what she expected. But it wasn’t a house with a white picket fence.

She buried her hands in the too big hoodie she wore, did her best to make her short, thin stature as convincing as possible and walked up to the door. She gave the door three sharp knocks, and her bravado evaporated when she saw _the_ Johnny Gat peering out from the behind the door, “Who the fuck are you?”

“I want to know what really happened to Ramon,” she tried to keep her voice as even as possible.

Oh, there was never mistaking those eyes. She looked a lot like her brother, didn’t she? Johnny swung the door wider, confident that she wasn’t a threat. This must’ve been the shrimp Ramon talked about keeping safe. “Whaddya want from me, kid?” He peered down at her from the top of tinted sunglasses, “I told you everything you needed to know already.”

“No, you didn’t,” she said quietly, still trying to find her voice in the presence of someone so…well, famed. Ramon spoke a lot about Gat, but to meet him? Back to the matter at hand, she looked up to him, “Is… is he dead?”

“Last I heard he was laid up at the hospital, knocked out,” Johnny leaned against the doorframe. That’s all she wanted to know? It’d be just like Ramon to keep things from her. Kinda sad, now that he thought about it, “But that doesn’t mean your brother’s coming back.”

“Why not?" 

“Don’t think the cops’ll let you,” this was getting depressing, he thought. No one broke the news to her. Why’d it have to be him?

“But I have to do something. He’s my brother!” she pleaded, trying her damnedest to hold back tears, “I want to get the bastard that did this to him!”

“Yeah? Well, he’s dead. Or at least he’d better be.” There was a hint of anger in Johnny’s voice, a calm veneer hiding murderous thoughts. He popped a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it.

“Let me join the Saints,” Lia offered.

Johnny almost chocked on the smoke, “Fuck no.”

“Why not?” 

“Look kid, I get it,” he took a long drag, and blew the smoke into the air lazily, “You wanna do something about your brother. I get it. I really do. But the minute you start stickin’ your neck out now, he’s gonna wake up and find he’s one sister short.” 

“I can handle it!” 

“The fuck you know what it’s like out here? You got guts trackin’ me down and comin’ up to me like this, but I’m not about to let him deal with you bein’ in the gang.”

“I can’t just leave him like that.”

“I know. I can’t either. Look,” he tossed her a necklace, dainty little thing with a small cross. It was his, it was Ramon’s. Lia thought she’d never see it again, and held it close to her heart, as though on instinct, “He loves ya a whole lot. But you can’t do anythin’ now.”

God, did she look upset. Defeated.  Johnny was never good with emotions, but he figured this was the least he could do for one of Ramon’s. He put a hand on her trembling shoulder, and gave it a firm, reassuring squeeze, “If I hear anything, though, I’ll let you know.”


End file.
